A Clash Between Worlds
by FanonOverCanon
Summary: SI! When ordinary high school student Jacob is yanked out of his normal life and is thrown into the world of his favorite book series, he will become part of a titanic power struggle. Can he survive the challenges Alagaesia will put before him? Who will he trust, and more importantly, who will trust him, a boy of unknown origins, motives, and abilities? ON LONG HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog: The Merge

_Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle and its material belong to Christopher Paolini, not me. Although if it did belong to me I wouldn't have ruined the series with that infuriating ending. Geez Chris, I thought you were better than that?_

 _ **Anyways, hello everyone. (*crickets chirping*) What, no love for your new favorite writer? Fine, I guess I'll have to earn it. Read and enjoy, but remember this is my first fanfiction. For further information, visit my profile. I'm rambling, aren't I? Well then, on with the story!**_

 **Prolog: The Merge**

"Ugh.", Jacob groaned. _How is it that I can spend long hours studying for a psychology test, but still only earn a 60 on it?_ _It seems impossible._ He leaned forward in his desk chair, wiping the sleep out of his bleary eyes before focusing them on the question: "Which famous neurologist pioneered the theory of psychoanalysis?". Jacob stared at the words with such intensity, he half expected his glare to burn a hole through the paper it was written on. _To hell with this,_ Jacob thought, putting the marked test aside. _I can read it a million times and I'll never remember whether it was Sigmund Freud or Carl Jung. Like I'll ever actually need to apply this to real life._

He had only taken the _Introduction to Psychology, Sociology, and Anthropology_ course because he had been told by reliable sources that there was very little homework. He needed a class that wasn't a heavy workload so he could focus on the academic classes he loved: History, English, Math, Chemistry, Biology, Physics...the subjects he excelled in from an early age, passing every expectation of his overbearing, overachieving parents. But in psychology it seemed, he did not even meet the standard. The moment Jacob's parents saw the _60%_ in bright red pen on his test, they had locked him in his bedroom until he could properly answer every question on the test without hesitation, even the ones he had guessed right.

Suddenly, Jacob made a triumphant smile. _Well,_ he thought, _there was one thing they forgot about._ He stood up and walked over to the small bookshelf in the far corner of his room and scanned the many titles. He stopped at his all-time favorite, a red book with pages so dog-eared and worn it was a miracle the words were still legible. _Eldest, it has been too long._ Crossing back over to his desk, he sat down in the rickety wooden chair and flipped the book open to the first page. While Jacob loved all four books of the Inheritance Cycle, he enjoyed Eldest the most, for it showed Eragon's transition from simple farm boy to battle-hardened warrior.

As Jacob began reading of the Urgal ambush and Ajihad's death, he tried to imagine what Eragon must be feeling. _Sure, it's a painful moment for Eragon and the rest of the Varden, and they_ are _fighting against a mad king with more power than the entire elven race,_ he grouched, _but_ _high school? Bah! I'd like to see Galbatorix try to navigate his way through our world and survive._ Jacob grinned, imagining the Black King sitting at a tiny desk in his criminal law class. _Honestly, I wish that I was in Alagaesia rather than here. Despite the danger, I want some real action in my life, not homework concerning the origins of psychological theories, how to solve quadratic equations, and the use of blood imagery in Macbeth. I would give anything in the world to be involved in a desperate plot to overthrow a tyrannical king right now._

Even as he thought this, Jacob shivered. The temperature in his room had dropped several degrees as if there was a draft, but glancing at this window he saw it was firmly shut. Returning his gaze to the open book in front of him, Jacob tried to ignore the chill that had crept into the air and continue reading. He had not finished a single sentence when the page distorted, looking as if it was being reflected through a curved mirror, ripples spreading outward from the center. _What the hell is going on! Did someone spike my lunch with drugs while I was in the bathroom?_ The words began to float off the page. _Or maybe I'm hallucinating because of a brain tumor, and any second blood is going to start dripping out of my ears and nose._ He waited a long moment before deciding. _Yep, I'm definitely high on mushrooms or something._

Jacob jumped out of his seat when he heard a _being_ , or rather _multiple beings_ , whispering all around him. The voices clamored to him, coiling around him and slithering into his ears.

 _You have been chosen_ _to be the light in the darkness,_

 _To spread hope where none exists._

 _You have been chosen to the armor of the people,_

 _To defend those who cannot defend themselves._

 _You have been chosen to right that which has been wronged,_

 _To fix a mistake no one else can._

 _You have been chosen to be the wolf among the sheep,_

 _To destroy those who threaten the rest of the herd._

 _You have been chosen to play the part of Fate Herself,_

 _To fix the deed She prophesied._

 _YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN._

As the whispering voices filled his head, Jacob's eyes flicked to the book of their own volition. His eyes widened until it felt like they would pop out of his head when he saw in the center of the page a swirling vortex of infinite depth. To him, it seemed to be getting closer…

...and closer…

...and closer…

...until the vortex filled his vision, blotting out the world.

Jacob was sucked in, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: A Triad of Disasters

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Inheritance Cycle so don't sue me._

 _ **I'm back! Hello again. I must say, I am surprised by the number of views this has received. Not that I'm complaining because the more of you there are, the more I'll enjoy this adventure with you! Any reviews you guys write me I will answer at the end of the chapter. This is the first real chapter of the story so you'll get to see Jacob's appearance in Alagaësia and everyone's reactions when-oops. I almost gave it all away! Anyways, this is at the start of the first chapter "Twin Disaster" in Eldest, so I thought that the title would be rather appropriate given the situation. R &R!**_

 **Chapter 1: A Triad of Disasters**

**In Eragon's POV**

It was three days since the Varden and dwarves had defeated the Urgals, three days since he had smote Durza down and released the Urgals from the Shade's control. Three days since they started calling him Shadeslayer.

Yet the fighting wasn't over, not by a long shot. Even now, Ajihad and the dwarves were cleansing the dark tunnels of the remaining Urgals. But that was just one battle, one skirmish among many that were ahead of him in his quest to topple the king. The fighting had been violent and bloody, filled with the screams of desperate and dying men under the onslaught of a monstrous enemy. If Eragon had faced such a horror before his uncle Garrow was brutally murdered, he would have been shattered by it. Now the experienced numbed him, and with Saphira's help, he had realized that the only way to keep his sanity was to focus on something else, something other than the thousands of gruesome bodies of man and monster alike that littered the ground. When he began his trek with Brom on a path of vengeance, Eragon had been excited by the prospect of fighting, the idea of living a life of importance and action. But that had been so long ago when he was still naive to the world. He had come to the field of corpses so that he could understand the true reality of war, to see what it was he had been asking for so eagerly. It was only after the battle that he had come to realize war's true nature. It wasn't exciting but was deadly to everyone it touched, for even though Eragon had survived his first battle, he wasn't the same person he was before the fight. No, now he was both much more and much less. He was a Shadeslayer and a hero in the eyes of the Varden, a brother in arms and fellow freedom fighter. But his soul was darkened, scorched by the heat of the battle. There was no rational thought during a battle, only pain, desperation, and fear for the lives of the people you care about. The worry and despair was a constant companion while all other feeling faded away.

It was as he came to this conclusion that Eragon was met by Jörmundur with a hurried message; Ajihad was returning from hunting down Urgals and wanted them to be present when he arrived. After a quick nod of acknowledgment, Eragon headed toward Tronjheim's west gate to meet Ajihad's party. Two others were already waiting at his destination; a scowling, impatient Orik, and an impassive Arya.

Eragon waited patiently with the others, answering comments directed at him but otherwise remaining silent, preferring to speak with Saphira in their shared thoughts. The quiet that filled Farthen Dûr suited the emptiness he felt in his heart.

Half an hour passed before motion flickered in the distant tunnel, five miles from where they stood. A group of ten men climbed out onto the ground, then turned and helped up as many dwarves. One of the men-Eragon assumed it was Ajihad-raised a hand, and the warriors assembled behind him in two straight lines, then began marching toward where Eragon and the others waited. Before they went more than five yards, the tunnel behind them swarmed with a flurry of activity as more figures jumped out.

" _Those are Urgals!"_ Exclaimed Saphira, her body tensing like a drawn bowstring.

Eragon did not question her. "Urgals!" he cried, and leaped onto Saphira, berating himself for leaving Zar'roc in his room. No one had expected an attack now that the Urgal army had been driven away.

Eragon was forced to watch helplessly as the Urgals fell on the rear of Ajihad's warriors; he could not work magic over such a distance. The monsters had the advantage of surprise and quickly cut down four men, forcing the rest of the warriors to cluster around Ajihad in an attempt to protect him. Light flashed from one of the Twins, and an Urgal fell, clutching the stump of his severed arm. For a minute, it seemed Ajihad's group would be able to resist the Urgals, but then a swirl of motion disturbed the air, like a faint band of mist wrapping itself around the combatants. When it cleared, only four warriors were standing: Ajihad, the Twins, and Murtagh. The Urgals converged on them blocking Eragon's view as he stared with rising horror and fear.

Eragon cried out when a great flash of blue light pierced his eyes, spots crowding into his vision from the afterimage. Oddly, he thought he had seen it somewhere before, but the idea was quickly drowned amidst his torrent of emotion. As painful as it was, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the fighting and the harsh light obscuring it. The light vanished as fast as it appeared. Squinting, Eragon barely saw the back of an Urgal as it disappeared back into the fathomless depths of the tunnel, leaving only still forms laid at the scene of the fight.

The moment Saphira touched down, Eragon vaulted off, then faltered, overcome by grief and anger. _I can't do this._ It reminded him too much of the helplessness he felt when he had returned to the farm to find his uncle Garrow dying, and again when he was forced to watch the life drain out of Brom, being unable to heal him. Fighting back his dread with every step, he began to search for survivors. The site was eerily similar to the battlefield he had inspected earlier, except that here the blood was fresh. All of the bodies streamed blood, the ghastly wounds they died from evident from the torn flesh and hacked limbs. All of them that is, except for one, a few yards from the other bodies and the spreading pool of blood. Eragon frowned, confused. How had the man died without a visible injury? Before he could think up an answer, Eragon's attention was pulled to the middle of the scene by a groan.

In the center of the massacre lay Ajihad, his breastplate rent with numerous gashes, surrounded by five Urgals he had slain. His breath still came in ragged gasps. Eragon knelt by him and lowered his face so his tears would not land on the leaders ruined chest. _No one_ could heal such wounds. Running up to them, Arya paused and stopped, her face transformed with sorrow when she saw that Ajihad could not be saved.

"Eragon." The name slipped from Ajihad's lips-more than a whisper.

"Yes, I am here."

"Listen to me, Eragon….I have one last command for you." Eragon leaned closer to catch the dying man's words. "You must promise me something: promise that you...won't let the Varden fall into chaos. They are the only hope for resisting the Empire….They must be kept strong. You must promise me."

"I promise."

"Then peace be with you, Eragon Shadeslayer…." With his blessing, Ajihad closed his eyes, setting his face in repose, and spoke no more.

Eragon bowed his head. He had trouble breathing past the lump in his throat, which was so hard it hurt. Arya blessed Ajihad in a ripple of the ancient language, then said in her musical voice, "Alas, his death will cause much strife. He is right, you must do all you can to avert a struggle for power. I will assist where possible."

Saphira swung her head around the scene appraisingly, then snapped it back to Eragon as she asked, " _Where are the Twins and Murtagh? They're not among the dead."_

Eragon scanned the corpses. " _You're right!"_ Elation surged within him as he ran to the tunnel's mouth. There, pools of thickened blood filled in the hollows in the worn marble steps like a series of black mirrors, glossy and oval as if several bodies had been dragged down them. " _The Urgals must have taken them! But why? They don't keep prisoners or hostages."_ Despair instantly returned. " _It doesn't matter. We can't pursue them without reinforcements; you wouldn't even be able to fit through the opening."_

" _They may still be alive. Would you abandon them?"_

" _What do you expect me to do? The dwarf tunnels are an endless maze! I would only get lost. And I couldn't match the Urgals on foot, though Arya might be able to."_

" _Then ask her to."_

" _Arya!"_ Eragon hesitated, torn between his desire for action and his loathing to put her in danger. Still, if any one person in the Varden could handle the Urgals, it was she. With a groan, he explained what they had found.

Arya's slanted eyebrows met in a frown. "It makes no sense."

"Will you pursue them?"

She stared at him for a heavy moment. "Wiol ono." For you. Then she bounded forward, sword flashing in her hand as she dove into the earth's belly.

Burning with frustration, Eragon turned his back on the tunnel to watch over the bodies. As his eyes roamed over the collection of bodies, they fell on the man that had seemingly died without a physical injury. Frowning, Eragon walked over to him and crouched next to his still form.

The man, or rather the boy, looked like he couldn't be more than sixteen summers. _Too young to be fighting, and certainly too young to be a part of Ajihad's guard._ He thought. _What is he doing here among all these battle-hardened warriors? Surely someone wouldn't be picked for such an important job if they were so inexperienced._

Eragon felt amusement trickle through his bond with Saphira. " _Little one, you do realize how hypocritical that is, right? You are much the same as him. Still,"_ She continued, overriding Eragon's protests, " _I see your point."_

Eragon continued his examination of the body. As he did, he realized something so apparently obvious, he felt like a complete idiot. " _Saphira!"_ He blurted out. " _He isn't wearing any armor! And he doesn't have a sword or scabbard either! Just these strange clothes and a massive pack that I've never seen the like of before."_

She lumbered over to his side and nosed the body. " _You are correct. That in itself is strange, but even stranger, he doesn't_ smell _dead."_

"What!" Eragon exclaimed.

Before he could ask what she meant, the sound of others' arrival interrupted him. When Orik saw Ajihad, he stamped his feet and swore in Dwarvish, swinging his ax into the body of an Urgal. The men accompanying him only stood in shock.

Rubbing a pinch of dirt between his callused hands, the dwarf growled, "Ah, now a hornet's nest has broken; we'll have no peace among the Varden after this. Barzûln, but this makes things complicated. Were you in time to hear his last words?"

Eragon glanced at Saphira. "Aye, but they must wait for the right person before I'll repeat them."

"I see. And where'd be Arya?"

Eragon pointed.

Orik swore again, then shook his head and sat on his heels.

Jörmundur soon arrived with twelve ranks of six warriors each. He motioned for them to wait outside the radius of bodies while he proceeded onward alone. He bent and touched Ajihad on the shoulder. "How can fate be this cruel, my old friend. I would have been here sooner if not for the size of this cursed mountain, and then you might have been saved. Instead we are wounded at the height of our triumph."

Eragon softly told him about Arya and the disappearance of the Twins and Murtagh.

"She should not have gone," said Jörmundur, straightening, "but we can do naught about it now. Guards will be posted here, but it will take at least an hour before dwarf guides can be found for another expedition into the tunnels."

"I'd be willing to lead it," offered Orik.

Jörmundur looked straight back at Tronjheim, his gaze distant. "No. Hrothgar will need you now; someone else will have to go. I'm sorry, Eragon, but everyone important _must_ stay here until Ajihad's successor is chosen. Arya will have to fend for herself….We could not overtake her anyway."

Eragon nodded, accepting the inevitable. Then, motioning towards the strange boy, said, "Do you recognize him? He was among the bodies when we arrived here but wears no armor or sword, and bears no wound that I can find."

Jörmundur frowned. "No, I don't….I was there when Ajihad's group entered the tunnels, and this boy was not among them, of that I am sure."

Saphira jumped into the conversation. " _Then how did he get here? You cannot expect us to believe he was with the Urgals, nor that Ajihad came across him in the Urgal-infested tunnels."_

Jörmundur's brow furrowed, his features perplexed. "I do not know, though what you say is correct. Did anything happen _during_ the fight that could explain his appearance?"

Eragon thought back to the moments before he saw the boy for the first time. "No, nothing. Saphira saw the Urgals and started flying here as fast as she could. I could see the Urgals ambush the men from behind, forcing the rest to fight back to back. A spell of some sort killed the rest of Ajihad's group but for the Twins, Murtagh, and himself. Then there was this great flash of blue light…." Eragon's eyes widened as he realized why he had recognized that flash of blue, fiery light. " _Saphira…"_

The dragon shuffled her wings, then responded to his unspoken question. " _Little one, I believe you are correct in your conclusion. However you would know better than I, as I was still in my egg."_

Orik interjected in their mental conversation in a gruff tone. "Gûntera's beard, what thoughts are tumbling around in your stone head that you stare into the distance so long?"

Eragon just blinked uncomprehendingly at him. "What?"

Bemused by his inattention, Saphira translated. " _I think what Orik means to ask is, what have you been thinking so hard about for the past five minutes that you only hear the fourth time he asks. "_

Trying to change the subject and retain some of his dignity, Eragon answered, "Well, I have come to the conclusion that the boy was transported here magically."

Now it was Orik's turn to be dumbfounded.

" _Little one,"_ Saphira said, broadcasting her thoughts, " _it would help if you explained your meaning."_

Eragon sighed. "When I saw that flash of blue light, I thought I recognized it from somewhere."

"Aye, you made that clear enough when your chin hit the floor and your eyes turned the size of saucers."

"I realized where I had seen it before. It was the same flash of blue light I saw when Saphira's egg first appeared to me, teleported to me by Arya when she was captured. Only this time, a massive explosion didn't accompany it. The boy must have been sent here by someone," and here he made sure Jörmundur and Orik were paying attention, "someone of great magical power. The spell takes a lot of energy, even for an elf. Arya was exhausted when she sent me Saphira's egg."

"There isn't anyone that powerful among the dwarves."

"Nor the Varden."

Eragon scowled. "Well, then who sent him here? If Arya and the elves, the Urgals, Varden, and dwarves didn't do it, the only one else who can is…." He trailed off, unwilling to finish his sentence.

"Who?" Orik demanded.

" _...Galbatorix."_ Saphira finished.

Jörmundur sighed. "I was afraid it would be such a thing. Unfortunately there isn't much we can do without Arya here for if the boy was indeed sent by the king, he must be here to infiltrate us by posing as the only survivor. We will have to wait until she returns to do anything about this problem. Guards!" He waved over several of the soldiers he had pulled from the barracks. "Take this boy to Murtagh's former cell. I want a magician of some ability and three guards outside his door at all times. If he wakes, come find me immediately. Give him food and water, and don't let him suspect he has been discovered an enemy, but do not allow him out of his cell."

"Yes, sir!" Two of the soldiers stooped to lift the boy while another started to pick up his bag.

Eragon stopped the guard before he could touch it. "Leave the bag, I will keep it with me until Lady Arya's return. For all we know, there are magical traps placed upon it that will kill whoever opens it, so it should only be handled by a magician." As soon as he mentioned a trap, the guard yanked his hand back as fast as he could and retreated several paces.

With the matter settled, Jörmundur turned towards the body of his oldest friend. He swept his gaze around before saying so all could hear, "Ajihad has died a warrior's death! Look, he slew five urgals where a lesser man might have been overwhelmed by one. We will give him every honor and hope his spirit pleases the gods. Bear him and our companions back to Tronjheim on your shields...and do not be ashamed to let your tears be seen, for this is a day of sorrow that all will remember. May we soon have the privilege of sheathing our blades in the monsters who have slain our leader!"

As one, the warriors knelt, baring their heads in homage to Ajihad. Then they stood and reverently lifted him on their shields so he lay between their shoulders. Already many of the Varden wept, tears flowing into their beards, yet they did not disgrace their duty and allow Ajihad to fall. With solemn steps, they marched back to Tronjheim, Saphira and Eragon in the middle of the procession

 **Very Important Message (Please Read It All, Yes I Know It's Long)**

 **So, what did you think? Was it a good start? Why or why not? Let me know what you think! Whether you liked it or not, I appreciate reviews! I also really like favorites and follows *wink*. You may have noticed that I used a lot of the same story in this chapter that Paolini did in Eldest's first chapter-it's supposed to be like that, or at least for this chapter. It's only when Eragon realizes something is wrong that the story changes. After all, if there was no plot change from the book, it would be the same. Which is also why this chapter is so much longer than the first-it's part Paolini's and part mine. So don't expect every chapter to be 3000 words! In case you haven't tried it, writing a good story is a painstakingly difficult task, especially if you aren't experienced. Which is another reason I want your reviews: I want to become a better writer, both for you and myself.**

 **The next chapter should be up within the next few days, but that depends on how much work I can get done. I have a physics Independent Study Unit, or ISU, as it's called in Canada. I have to complete 263 questions while teaching myself a curriculum unit on waves and sound (due in April). Yay (not really)! I also have a sociology experiment I have to perform with others. Also not fun.**

 **I haven't decided how often I'm going to update, but the speed at which I do so will largely depend on schoolwork, writer's block, the part of the story it is (some will be a lot harder than others), and most importantly: You. Yes, you, don't look behind you to see if I might be talking to someone else. I'm talking to you, my readers. I'm going to make you a (loose, there are too many variables) promise. The better received a chapter is in new readers, favorites, reviews, follows, etc., the harder I will work to get you the next chapter. At the time I'm typing this, I have 31 views, which is nice, but only two reviews, 2 follows, and 3 favorites, which is kinda disappointing considering it means 15 times as many people didn't review and/or favorite. Know this: the better stats the story receives, the more important it will be to me. I don't care about fame and eternal glory, the only reason the stats matter to me is because then I know that people are actually reading it. If I don't have an audience, it won't be nearly as important to me, and I'll do other things instead. For example, if by tomorrow around 3pm EST, this has been received favorably, I will spend much of tomorrow writing the next chapter. I may even finish it and update it then. But if it isn't received so favorably, I may not finish it for a few days. I am spurred on by people reading it and commenting, whether they liked it or not. If you did, please tell me, and tell me why so I can try to make it better. The same goes if you didn't like it.**

 **And that is the end of my spiel. Don't be afraid to PM me if you have a question. See you next time!**

Review Responses

 **Re to BrokenArrow411:** Thanks! I'll do my everything I can to make it the best it can be, for you and the other readers.

 **Re to Koal (Anonymous):** Don't worry he (I) won't! I'm aiming to make this as realistic as possible, or at least as realistic as a fake, fan-made rewrite of a fictional story can be. As for chapter length, I will definitely be aiming between the 1000-3000 word length for my chapters, but it all depends on the progression of the story. Some chapters might be shorter and just be there to provide a certain character's perspective to something. The prolog was only that short because it was just a short introduction to the main character of the fanfic and give a little background on him (Of which there will be more in the coming chapters).


	3. Chapter 3: A Nice Surprise

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, locations, or events portrayed in the Inheritance Cycle._

 _ **Hey guys! I'm back for chapter 2, and I hope you are as well! I changed my mind from last time (yes, I know it was just a few days ago), and I will be responding to reviews before the chapter starts. That way if you have any questions or comments concerning the chapter I can hopefully answer some of them before it starts, assuming it won't spoil the story. This chapter takes place just after Eragon's meet with the Council of Elders and Nasuada's promotion, but before the chapter "Roran". Anyways, onward! Read and Review!**_

Review Responses

 **Re to Koal (Anonymous):** That's what I was hoping for! And if I can recall correctly, I said that the OC had a "massive pack". While it's understandable you thought of it as an ordinary backpack, that doesn't mean it will be one! Well, it could be. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Read to find out! Although I admit, it would certainly be fun writing Eragon's reaction to homework.

 **Re to thestormflamestinger6235:** I will, as long as I have readers like you along for the ride!

 **Chapter 2: A Nice Surprise**

**In Eragon's POV**

Orik slammed his fist down on the smooth surface of the stone stable, cursing in Dwarvish but not recoiling from the pain it brought.

Eragon had never seen him this angry before.

After Ajihad's death, Jörmundur, Orik, and himself had gone their own ways. Orik, he presumed, went to relay the day's revelations to Hrothgar. Jörmundur had the task of informing Nasuada, a job Eragon was sure he was capable of, however much he might loathe it. The grizzled Varden commander had surprised Eragon with his strength of spirit, both on and off of the battlefield.

Eragon had retreated to his room and spent the rest of the day in mourning for Ajihad and Murtagh, unwilling to talk to anyone or anything. Arya had returned from the tunnels some hours later and found the bloodied clothes of Murtagh and the Twins which, along with her inability to scry them, made them conclude they were dead.

Since Isidar Mithrim had shattered and he could no longer be housed in the dragonhold, Eragon was now lodged in an empty barracks on Tronjheim's ground level, with plenty of room outside the building for Saphira to rest, if somewhat uncomfortably. He was glad Saphira was there to chase off any visitors.

The following morning he had been roused by a messenger boy to meet with a Varden leadership group, The Council of Elders. With his support, Nasuada was made Ajihad's successor as leader of the Varden, and grudgingly, Eragon had sworn fealty to her rather than the Varden as a whole.

Now, the leadership of the Varden and its allies had met to discuss the fate of the strange boy, whom Orik and Jörmundur were convinced was a spy of Galbatorix.

Eragon wasn't sure what to think.

Saphira's voice broke through his troubled thoughts. " _Little one. It would be best if you avoided daydreaming. I doubt it is the best activity to be doing when deciding someone's fate."_

Eragon snapped his attention back to the people at the meeting. It was quite a large group, comprising of representatives for each of the many factions and allies of the resistance. Hrothgar and Orik were present for the dwarves, Nasuada and Jörmundur for the Varden, Arya as the ambassador from the elves, and Eragon as the only Rider. Due to her bulk and the size of the room Saphira was elsewhere, but listening to the conversation through Eragon.

Everyone was watching him with a questioning expression aside from arya, who was as impassive as ever.

Embarrassed, he quickly tried to explain his inattention. "My apologies, my mind was elsewhere."

Nasuada sighed. "It is understandable. So much has happened over the past days that it is all a bit much to take in at once. What your recommendation considering the boy?"

He hesitated. "I'm not sure. While we have strong evidence to support that he is a spy sent to infiltrate us and sabotage the Varden's war effort, we don't really know anything about him. I suggest that we simply wait for him to wake up and ask him then."

Arya stirred in her seat. "That will take far too long. It has been a day since he arrived but he has yet to budge according to the healers, who also say there isn't an injury on him that would explain his current state of repose. It is imperative that Eragon and I leave for Ellesméra as soon as possible, and the more time spent dithering here, the less time he will have for training."

"You have yet to mention who will be teaching young Eragon," Hrothgar rumbled.

"That is because I am unable to," Arya replied. "The identity of his teachers is, and will remain a closely guarded secret."

Nasuada raised an eyebrow. "As long as Eragon receives the training he needs it is not necessary we know his teacher's identity, at least not until it affects our plans. However we are trailing off topic, let us return to the fate of the boy. Arya is correct. It seems only prudent that his mind be examined for information, considering his unconscious state." Turning to Arya, she said, "Arya, could you retrieve the bag he was found with? Its contents might be able to shed some light on his origins." The elf nodded and left at what was a slow run to her, but a fast sprint to everyone else.

Ten minutes later she returned, carrying a bag Eragon recognized as the pack the boy had with him. After Arya set it in the middle of the stone table where everyone could see, Eragon frowned. "It doesn't appear to have any discernible entrances or methods of opening it."

"You forget magic. If it can be opened, a simple spell shall do it for us." Focusing her gaze back on the bag, Arya whispered. "Ládrin." _Open._

There was a sharp, snapping sound as several straps were released. The black tips of each strap were made of an odd material he didn't recognize, and as he watched, they separated from the bag at one end while remaining attached to the bag at the other. _I wonder how that works,_ he thought. _It certainly isn't a commonly used mechanism, which gives the idea that whatever lies within isn't meant to be seen by just anyone._

Arya swung open the largest flap of fabric, uncovering whatever objects that lay within, and everyone gasped.

Nestled on piles of strange clothes, two glossy black boxes, and a collection of other items Eragon wasn't familiar with, was a shining white dragon egg criss-crossed by electric blue veins.

**In Jacob's POV**

Swirling clouds of darkness covered his vision, so thick that it impossible to see his own nose. _Am I blind?_ he thought. He opened his mouth to scream but found that he was unable to. Confusion permeated his mind. _What happened? All I remember is-the book! Strange how I seem unable to do anything but think. Am I dead?_

A thundering voice filled his head, so powerful it seemed that the fabric of his mind would be shredded by the raw force it contained.

 _AWAKE! YOU MUST AWAKE!_

I jerked upright and my eyes shot open, only to slam closed again when a blinding light sent spikes of pain into my head.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," a voice to his right intoned.

Jacob turned his head to face the voice, his eyes still closed. He heard someone shuffling around and a hissing sound like water, then the voice continued, "You can open your eyes, I've extinguished most of the torches."

 _Torches?_ He thought, as his eyelids slowly crept apart. The blinding light had been reduced to a dull glow, and he could see a short, blurry figure before him. His eyelids finished their journey and the woman, for it was a woman standing next to him, came into focus. She had short, curly brown hair, and was roughly five foot six.

"Well!" She said cheerily. "It looks like you aren't permanently comatose after all!"

He blinked. "Uh...ok?"

"Oh, don't bother yourself with thanking me. I doubt your conscious state has anything to do with the methods I used. But I guess that my constant presence for the last eighteen hours is something you should be thankful for," she said, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

He blinked again. "Thanks um...what's your name?"

The woman seemed genuinely surprised. "My, you're a dull one aren't you? I'm Angela the herbalist! Surely all of Galbatorix's servants have heard of me and my exploits. If not, I would be most _irritated._ And you don't want to see me irritated!"

A torrent of thoughts rushed through Jacob's mind as he tried to comprehend what he had inferred from the woman's statement, that he was in Alagaësia. He decided to confirm it, rather than accidentally make a fool of himself. "Wait...where am I exactly?"

Angela tapped her foot impatiently "Tronjheim. Farthen Dûr. Sound familiar?"

Now that his suspicions had been confirmed, Jacob didn't know what to think. _Somehow I've ended up in Alagaësia! Sucked right into the world of Eragon, and I'm sitting in front of Angela! How the hell did I get here!_ He tried to gain control over his loose thoughts. _I can figure out how I got here later. Right now, I need to tread lightly, as anything I do will change the course of fate itself. The more I change, the more different and uncertain the future becomes._ Deciding on a course of action, he said, "I know who you are Angela, and I know some of the secrets you hold. Others I can only guess about. I am _not_ an agent of the king, my goals are aligned with those of the Varden. If I may ask, what has occurred while I was unconscious?"

Angela seemed amused. "I am curious as to what you think you know about me, but we can discuss that at a later time. As for information, I doubt you are a servant of the black king. Not only are you too young, but the nature of your appearance here tells me that you weren't sent by old Galby, so I shall tell you what you want to know. Five days ago an army of Urgals attacked the Varden but was defeated. You showed up yesterday, popping into existence in the midst of a conflict that claimed the life of the Varden's leader, Ajihad. Today-"

Jacob abruptly interrupted her. "That's quite alright, I know the rest." _So I'm a few chapters into Eldest….Too late to save Brom and Ajihad, or prevent Murtagh's capture, but early enough that I can still accompany Eragon to the elves. I guess I'll just have to work with it._ "As for how I know, that shall be revealed in time. In fact, if you accompany me to speak with Eragon, Arya, and the other leaders, I'm sure much of your curiosity will be sated."

The witch huffed in disapproval. "Fine, I'll momentarily wait for the answers you're willing to give. As for the ones you aren't...I have my own ways of learning secrets."

Jacob smiled. "That I know all too well. But I doubt you'll be able to unravel my "secrets" unless I tell them to you myself. By the way, I'm Jacob."

"Jacob, eh? A strange name, I've not heard it before."

"I doubt you have. I'm not from around here."

**In Eragon's POV**

For a long moment, everyone was staring in stunned silence.

Nasuada seemed to be gasping for breath like a fish out of water. "Is-is that-is that what I think it is?!"

Arya's impassive mask was gone, replaced by shock and an expression that Eragon could only describe as awe.

"This...this is impossible!" She exclaimed.

Hrothgar was clearly surprised but was visibly the least affected. "I understand the feeling, elf," He said in a gravelly voice, "but could you please explain?"

Arya sat back down in the chair she had just vacated and seemed to gather some composure. "The existence of another dragon egg is not possible, especially a _white_ dragon egg. During the Fall, the elves, and I'm sure Galbatorix, scoured every inch of Alagaësia in search of dragon eggs. We found none. When Galbatorix began his rise to power and had become a clear threat, every dragon egg, whether it was wild or set to hatch for a Rider, was sent to Vroengard for safekeeping. During the battle, an elven Rider named Thuviel, who had lost his dragon some weeks ago in the fighting, set off a magical explosion using the energy contained within his cells. The method is extremely complicated so I shall not explain it, but the explosion was massive. One of the effects the explosion had was the destruction of the hatchery. In the rubble, the Forsworn found three eggs, one of which is Saphira. One of the remaining eggs is green while the other is red. No white dragon egg was ever found, and it's existence in itself is impossible. This isn't very well know, but there have only been two white dragons in recorded history. The dragon of Eragon the First and Vrael's dragon. This is because a white egg can only be created if the mother or father was white-scaled as well. Vrael's dragon Umaroth was the son of Bid-Daum, Eragon's dragon. Umaroth never had a mate, so a third white dragon egg was never created."

The room once more fell into silence as everyone considered Arya's words.

" _Saphira,_ Eragon asked, _what do you think?"_

" _I'm not doing much thinking right now little one",_ she replied, her voice quivering with elation. " _I just found out that another of my race lives, and what's more, it is free of the Oath-Breaker!"_

Eragon grinned, happy that she was happy.

 _ **And**_ … **.that's it for this chapter. Next time, Jacob meets the heros of his favorite book series, and we get to see what else was in his pack, which BTW is not an ordinary school backpack, but a tactical Canadian Armed Forces patrol backpack. Confused? It will all be explained in the next chapter, which will hopefully come before Monday although it might not be until later next week because I have a lot of work to do. See you next time, and don't forget to click that like button!**


	4. Chapter 4: To Change The Future

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle or its content, but I do own the character, Jacob._

 _ **Well, well, well, look who decided to show up...I did! Yup, it's me again,**_ **that** _**guy. You know, the one who puts pen to paper and writes these chapters? No? Damn, guess I thought I was more popular. You didn't have to be mean about it. *insane laughter* Just kidding! I love you guys and girls! Wait...why are you all leaving...I didn't mean it like that! We've never even met each other! Please! I'm begging you, don't go! Stay and read for a while!**_

Review Responses

 **Re to BrokenArrow411:** Yes, and they will continue to pop up over the foreseeable future, although the context behind their appearances will be different, not to mention this isn't a crossover like _Guardian_ was. I'm delighted to see you enjoying it!

 **Re to thestormflamestinger6235:** It most certainly is about to get real, and this is only the start! As for my writing, it will continue as long as I have an eager audience *cough review/follow/favorite cough* and I have a story to write! This will likely be quite a long story (in word count) as I plan it to be similar in length to the actual _Inheritance Cycle_ , excluding "Eragon" of course.

 **Koal (Anonymous):** You're right, I'm not quite happy with it either, so I've decided try and rectify it this chapter. Let me know how I do!

 **Re to Whitewolfie3000:** I completely understand having doubts, I would as well after all this is my first fanfic and it didn't have the smoothest start, but I'm glad to allay some of the uncertainty you have. As for how fast I update, like I've mentioned in a prior chapter, that depends a great deal on the situation. The first two chapters came up so quick because it was March break and I had plenty of time to write, the third chapter took a bit longer because, while I was still on break, I had work to do that I had put off until then. I will try my best to give you one chapter a week, maybe two, but it depends largely on the response I get from the previous chapter, and of course, how much schoolwork gets dumped on me. In short, more reviews mean more prizes. When I say prizes, I mean chapters, so don't expect to receive any packages in the mail.

 **Re to Merecor:** Will do, and thanks, I'm overjoyed to see you like it!

 **A/N:**

"Hello" - Normal, voiced conversation

 _Hello_ \- A thought the character has (the current POV)

" _Hello"_ \- Character(s) speaking telepathically.

If there is an italicized word in a sentence of un-italicized words or the opposite (i.e., "Hello how _are_ you." Or " _Hello how_ are _you"_ ), then that is an emphasis on the italicized/un-italicized word.

 **Chapter 3: To Change The Future, Or Not To Change The Future?**

**Jacob's POV**

As he marched through Tronjheim with Angela, Jacob felt a myriad of conflicting emotions.

Jacob couldn't help being filled to the brim with excitement. Here he was, in _Alagaësia_ , about to meet his favorite fictional characters. _Although,_ he mused, _they aren't that fictional anymore._

Underneath that was a layer of confusion. How was he here, living and breathing in a fantasy story? The Inheritance Cycle no less! While he had dreamed of being a part of Eragon and Saphira's epic story, he never thought it could _actually happen_. He chuckled, considering the possibility that he had been put into Alagaësia because he had wished it. _Nah_ , _no one can_ wish _themselves into a book! But,_ he thought, _that would be an awesome ability._ So then how did he end up here?

But there was one emotion that ruled over the others, that permeated his entire being with dread: Fear. Fear that his presence and actions would alter the fate of Alagaësia in favor of Galbatorix, and destroy the future that Paolini had created. _The ending of Inheritance wasn't perfect or fully completed, and it certainly wasn't the epic ending I had imagined it to be._

Jacob grinned. His dread was gone, dispelled by an idea that was both ludicrous and appealing at the same time. The possibility of its success would depend heavily on what he was about to do.

Jacob was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a yowl from under his foot.

He took a quick step backward, only to be knocked flat to the ground when _something_ collided with his chest. Pained lanced into his skull when it collided with the cold stone, and stars danced in front of his eyes. Scrunching his eyes closed in pain, he tentatively reached to the back of his head, feeling for damage. Finding no blood, Jacob tried to sit up, but found that a significant pressure on his chest was holding him down. Opening his eyes, he saw the blurry outline of a cat-like shape on top of his chest. As his vision slowly came back into focus he saw that the creature on top of him was indeed a cat, although it looked larger than any common housecat he had seen before.

An angry voice hissed in Jacob's head, making his throbbing headache even worse. " _Do I look like other cats?"_

Jacob's eyes widened as he realized who was standing on him, digging sharp claws into his skin. " _Solembum!"_

Solembum blinked, his golden eyes changing to a deep shade of blue. " _So you know what I am, good. But it is most curious that you know my name, or rather, one of my names. Now, step on my tail again, and you will walk away with more than a few scratches and a bruise. Understand?_

Jacob gave a small nod.

" _Good."_ Solembum leapt off his chest and padded to Angela's side. Without saying a word, Angela turned down a hallway and continued on their path, forcing Jacob to quickly stand up and follow, lest he lose sight of her and make a wrong turn in the twisting tunnels.

Trying to appease the proud and temperamental werecat, Jacob quickly tried to explain. " _You have my apologies for stepping on your tail, I was deep in thought about a very important matter, and was not paying attention to where I was going."_

" _Obviously."_ Solembum flicked his tail. " _Although it is...interesting... that I cannot see what it was you were thinking of."_

Jacob just shrugged in response. Angela cleared her throat loudly to gain his attention. "We are here."

'Here' was the chamber of the Varden's Council of Elders, although of that group, only Jörmundur was presently inside. According to Angela, Jacob woke up while the leaders of the resistance were in a meeting about him, so he suggested that they join it so he could prove his innocence. Angela was reluctant until he reminded her that what he had to say would answer some of her questions. The witch spent almost twenty minutes arguing with the guards outside his door, who had been told that Jacob was not to leave his "cell" for any reason. One of the guards took off clanking in his metal armor to tell the meeting he was awake, returning with a demand for the presence of Angela and Jacob. Huffing in annoyance at the waste of time, she took off at a brisk pace, Jacob in tow.

Now, they were standing in front of two beautiful oak doors, and between them and the doors…

Jacob gulped. Lining the hallway on both sides were soldiers, Varden and dwarf alike. Although he had never seen an Alagaësian dwarf before, but they were very close to what he had imagined, if a bit taller. What drew his attention, however, was the _number_ of soldiers crammed into the small space. Jacob counted two dozen, twelve humans and twelve dwarves, six of each on either side. All of their eyes were on him. As Jacob neared the first two guards, one, a dwarf, approached him. In a gruff voice layered with suspicion, he asked: "Are you the boy?". Jacob only nodded in response. The warrior stepped back into place and gestured to the door. "Go on then."

He began to slowly approach the door, Angela and Solembum trailing a few feet behind. _Why have so many guards?_ He thought, confused. _I can understand them being fearful of an assassination since they think I work for Galbatorix, but this is just overkill. Something else must have happened to make them think I'm a dangerous hostile._ Jacob could almost feel waves of trepidation rolling off of the ranks of soldiers. As he passed each pair of guards, they tensed, gripping their weapons tighter. He was sorely tempted to jump right in front of one and yell, "Boo!", but didn't. While watching the guard jump straight out of his armor would be hilarious, being cut to pieces by startled soldiers with axes and billed pikes probably would not be as funny.

Before he could move to open the door a soldier stepped in front of it, signaling him to halt. The man knocked four times, then stood back.

"Come in.", a woman called from behind the door.

Anxious beyond belief, Jacob gripped the polished handle set in the right door, and turned.

**POC Change**

Far, far to the North, amidst frozen glaciers and fields of ice beyond the Northernmost tip of Du Weldenvarden, two beings stood resolute atop a hill, watching the sun as it made its slow descent into the horizon. By the time darkness fell across the land, they would have their answer, an answer that would determine the fate of Alagaësia.

**Jacob's POV**

The first thing he noticed was the silence. It was eerily quiet in the council room, and he couldn't help but think that it was almost peaceful. Yet the lack of noise was anything but peaceful. It was deafening, charged with power, the atmosphere heavy. Although no one was speaking, the looks plastered on their faces communicated everything that words didn't. Everyone was staring at him, their eyes fixed on his face, waiting to see what he would do. Even Angela was watching him intently, while Solembum seemed to be the only one unaffected by the

intensity of the moment, licking a paw in a corner of the room. That was when it hit him. _No one here is a friend,_ he thought, _at least not yet._ No one would be there to aid him if he put himself in a dangerous situation by speaking flippantly or revealing information that he shouldn't. Whatever happened in this meeting would decide Alagaësia's fate; his actions could send its future, _his_ future, into chaos. Or, he reflected, it could set the future on a better path.

Jacob let his gaze wander to each face, identifying and sizing up the people present. Aside from Angela, who was standing off to the side of the room now that her job was done, they were arranged in a semi-circle around a square, medium-sized slab of gray stone. There were two unoccupied chairs around the table, all on the side closest to him. Deciding he didn't want to stand for what could be a few hours, Jacob walked forward and sat in one of the vacant seats.

Starting from his left, there were two dwarves whom he guessed must be Orik and the dwarven King Hrothgar. While Orik was free of the signs of old age, Hrothgar looked ancient. His face was leathery and wrinkled, much like the face of a mummy Jacob had seen at a museum in Québec. The dwarf king's hair and beard were white as snow, the latter tucked under his belt. But despite the obvious signs of old age, Hrothgar looked like the most powerful dwarf Jacob had seen since leaving his cell. Beneath a craggy brow glinted deep-set eyes, flinty and piercing. While old, his grim expression betrayed his many years of experience. He wore a burnished silver shirt of mail, displaying his considerable strength and an impressive collection of battle scars. On the table in front of him was a great war hammer, Volund, which looked so much like the hammer Mjollnir from the Marvel movies that Jacob wanted to laugh.

Directly across the table from Jacob were two humans he instantly recognized as Nasuada and Jörmundur, for there was no one else it could be. Jörmundur looked to be in his late forties, battle-hardened and experienced. His hair was mostly gray, and if there was one word Jacob could use to describe him to someone else it was _tired_. The Varden commander looked exhausted, like he had spent a life fighting battles but gaining little, which of course, he had.

Nasuada was something else. Her ebony skin was smooth and unflawed, her youth evident, but within her gaze there appeared to be an inner power. Jacob instantly understood why she had been chosen to lead the Varden over Jörmundur. While Jörmundur was no doubt a strong and accomplished leader, he didn't have the inner spirit that Nasuada did. She had the potential to become the leader the Varden needed her to be, but Jörmundur was a veteran of war, and while he would be excellent in combat, he wouldn't have the skill to manipulate diplomatic situations to his advantage, nor the energy to handle the stress of the position.

To Jacob's right were the last pair, whom he also recognized immediately. There could be no mistaking the pointed ears poking through the woman's raven hair or the brown-haired teen next to her. Eragon looked much like every other boy his age from Earth, with the exception of the ruby sword hanging at his side. His chocolate brown eyes shone with determination, but appeared slightly nervous. If Jacob lacked the knowledge he had from reading the Inheritance Cycle so many times, he would've underestimated the young Rider, and been disappointed that Saphira hatched for such a young human.

Arya was a completely different story. She looked a lot like Arwen from _The Lord of The Rings_ , but in Jacob's mind, was even more "elven". Her hair was as dark as midnight, held back by a black leather strip. She was wearing a black leather outfit, no doubt her usual attire, it's close-fitting design accentuating her curves. If Jacob hadn't been prepared for her stunning appearance, Arya's natural beauty would've taken his breath away. As it was, it took all of his self-control to prevent himself from staring slack-jawed. No one on Earth had looks this perfect. Her eyes were the only indication of her century of experience. The emerald green orbs shone with intelligence and wisdom, and gave off an feeling of mysteriousness. He completely understood Eragon's love for Arya, but unlike Eragon, he would refrain from becoming interested in her. This place wasn't his home, it could never be, and one day he would be returning to the life he had left behind. Of course, Arya wouldn't bother herself with him even if Jacob was from here.

While he was handsome, Jacob was barely above average on the "looks scale" back home. He depended on his superior intelligence and observation skills to get by. He wasn't particularly funny either, so there weren't many girls who would be interested in him. In fact, as far as he knew, there weren't any. He was almost done grade eleven and hadn't been in a romantic relationship, but not for lack of trying. He ended up in the friendzone with every girl he's gone after, because apparently teenage girls-at least the ones he knew-wanted an understanding and compassionate male _friend_ rather than a boyfriend, so they didn't want to "risk losing him as a friend". Platonic relationships were great and all, but it was really frustrating that women were only interested in him as a friend.

Jacob was snapped out of his reverie when the charged silence was broken by Nasuada, bringing his attention back to the six people seated in front of him.

"The members of this council are convened to decide, quite simply, what to do with you. Your appearance here has left us with many questions, and we expect the answers. But first, we need to know if we can trust you. Will you consent for one of our magicians to search your mind for treachery?"

Jacob replied, "I will never allow my mind to be violated by another as long as my heart continues beating, both because it is no one's right to do so and because I have information that would prove disastrous if it reached the wrong ears. However, I understand your need to trust me, so I will tell an oath in the ancient language. But know that if you try to take information forcefully, I will instantly view you as enemies and react accordingly."

Eragon raised an eyebrow at that. "I doubt you would be able to do much harm, even if you have magical abilities."

"As far as I know, I have no ability to wield magic, and as you can see I am unarmed. Nonetheless, Eragon, I would fight you to the death. My death, specifically."

Confusion flooded Eragon's features. "Why would you fight until you died?"

Jacob simply said, "You are, or will be, capable of killing Galbatorix. Galbatorix needs to be killed. However, it would be disastrous if anyone in Alagaësia learned what I know, so since I would not kill you, I would have to make sure I died so you could not learn it."

"You consider this information dangerous enough that you would die to protect it?"

"The information I have could bring about the destruction of the world as you know it."

Deciding to prevent the room from falling into a drawn out silence once more, Jacob said, "So, Arya, can you teach me what to say in the ancient language that will confirm I owe no allegiance to Galbatorix and mean the Varden no harm?"

Surprise flitted across Arya's face, quickly replaced by suspicion. "How is it you know who I am?"

"You would not believe me if I told you, so teach me to say the oath."

Arya hesitated, and Jacob waited for her to demand an answer to her questions anyways, but she surprised him by doing what he told her to. "The words you are going to say are "Eka eddyr neo thelduinr undir könungr Galbatorix un eka néiat haina Du Varden. They roughly mean, "I am not ruled by King Galbatorix and I will not harm the Varden". Try one word at a time and-"

"Eka eddyr neo thelduinr undir könungr galbatorix un eka néiat haina Du Varden.", Jacob recited. The pronunciation was easy, as he already knew many of the ancient language's words, both from reading the book and researching it on the Inheritance Cycle website.

However, his ability in the language seemed to surprise the others. "I assumed you did not know the ancient language when you said you did not have magical ability.", Nasuada said.

"A word of warning for the future: it is a mistake to assume I do not know something unless I specifically tell you I do not know it. Part of the danger of what I know is that some of it is extremely sensitive information, information that I shouldn't know, but I do. As far as I know, I can't do magic, however, I know many words of the elven language, and while I most certainly cannot speak fluently, I do know some phrases and spells."

"Interesting.", Hrothgar commented.

"I agree.", Nasuada said. "I would be most interested in hearing how you know these things. Your oath has put my immediate fears at ease, but the nature of your appearance here in Farthen Dûr is still suspicious, and you have given no reason to trust you. However, we will now ask our questions and assume your words are true

Inwardly, Jacob laughed. _If only they knew that I know all of their secrets!_ Wanting to gain their trust, he said, "Allr abr pömnuria eïnradhinar framvír eka eitha du römir weohnata waíse du ilumëo."

Jörmundur frowned. "What did the boy say?"

Arya responded, "He said that until he leaves the room, all of his words shall be the truth."

Eragon's eyes widened. "So you won't lie to any of our questions?"

Jacob shrugged. "Basically. Although that doesn't mean you can just ask anything. If I am unwilling or unable to answer it, you will just have to accept it"

Arya's angled eyebrows met in a V. "That depends on what you are not telling us."

"I am willing to tell a great deal. I will talk to some of you individually afterward because there is some information only certain people should know."

"No,", Nasuada immediately said, "anything you can tell us in private can be told before this group."

Rolling his eyes, Jacob looked at Arya with a sidelong glance. _I have to talk to her telepathically so I don't reveal anything to the others. But am I even able to do so?_ Trying to convey that she wouldn't want him to reveal everything in front of her, he tried pushing the thought towards her and no one else. " _I know your heritage, among other, more dangerous things. Do you_ really _want me to tell them such?"_

When the elf's eyes widened, Jacob knew that he had communicated with Arya's mind, and the elf was clearly shocked that he knew such a closely guarded secret. After a moment, she regained her composure, and Jacob felt her consciousness push itself into his mind.

She practically screamed into his mind, " _How in the world do you know that!"_

Impatient, Jacob said, " _I swear I will tell you sometime after this meeting, but unless you wish the others to know, I suggest you convince Nasuada against her current plan."_

The elf said " _I'll hold you to that."_ , and was gone.

Breaking her stare with Jacob, Arya turned to face Nasuada and said, "I believe we should do as Jacob asks. There are things he would share about the elves that should not be, that _will_ not be."

Nasuada appeared astonished by the she-elf backing Jacob, but after a moment, she acquiesced. "Very well. First of all, what is your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Jacob, Lady Nasuada. As for where I am from, I will only say that I am from a country no one in Alagaësia has ever heard of or been to, called Canada."

Eragon leaned forward excitedly. "Where is this Canada, maybe they can help us fight against Galbatorix!"

Jacob shook his head sadly. "As far as I know, it is impossible for me to return to Canada or for anyone else from there to come here."

Eragon appeared slightly subdued. "But then how did you get here, by land, sea, or air?"

"Neither."

Now the Rider was frowning. "But then how did you get here? What land is unreachable?"

Irritated, Jacob decided that the only way Eragon would stop asking was if he told the Rider the truth. "I am from another world entirely. I don't know how I got here and I have no way of returning. Now, can we please move on?"

The group sat in stunned silence. Everyone around the room, including the normally emotionless Arya, was staring at him slack-jawed.

Jacob sighed. Why did he have to say that? Now they would be even more difficult to please. _Well,_ he thought, _at least that's the first bombshell out of the way._ It was going to be a very long meeting.

Then the room exploded into noise.

**POV Change**

Atop the hill, one of the beings, a man, smiled. Things were going just as planned. He could feel it, the fate of the land moving down a different path, the right path. Another road to ruin had just been avoided. " _But,"_ he thought in the mind-space he shared with the other being, _more are yet to come. "More branches that lead to darkness. "_

" _Aye"_ , the second being, also a male, said, " _But those paths lead into a blackness even I can not see the end of."_

The man sighed. " _That, my dear friend, is because there is no end to that darkness. If fate moves down one of those paths, there will be no return. All life will be consumed. There are just two now, two branches left that are still alight. Hopefully, things work out so we do not need to intervene, we do not need to take that second bright path. To do so would end our vigil here, bring us back to the land we once called home."_

The second being snorted. " _Hopefully? I had no idea that age had addled your brain so much. With potential futures as dark as these, there is no such thing as hope."_

 **Chapter 3, done! Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of work to do the past week and I couldn't find much time to write, but I finally did today. Now, I know I said last chapter that this one would explain what else he had brought with him to Alagaësia, but I lied. Next chapter definitely will, and that will hopefully be out tomorrow. I was going to make the council meeting one chapter, but after writing for a while I realized that if I did, the chapter would be about seven thousand words long. As it was, this one was over 4000. A new record! So instead, I'm going to start (and likely finish) writing another chapter tomorrow to finish the meeting scene. Don't complain. I know it's been 10 days since I updated, but I'm giving you about two and a half chapters for it. I spent 7 hours today, on Easter, and two hours Friday writing this. I'm also forgoing a family gathering tomorrow so I can write the next chapter.**

 **Now, as for this chapter….What did you think? I want to know! All of the words of the ancient language I used were in the dictionary from either or .com, with the exception of** _ **römir**_ **, which is a word I invented for "room" since there wasn't an ancient language equivalent yet.**

 **If you think I may have made a mistake in characterization, tell me in a review. I know that Arya was a tad OOC, a little revealing of her emotions, but given the surprises revealed in the meeting, I think it's reasonable she would be somewhat less controlling of her emotions. As for everything else, feedback! Who do you think the two mysterious beings are? What are they talking about? Why don't they want to return to Alagaësia?**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ghosts Of The Future

_Disclaimer: All content originating from the Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini._

 _ **I'm back with another chappie as promised. This'll be finishing up the council meeting scene where Jacob meets the peeps. Let me just say, wow! 6 reviews in the last 17 hours, verry nice! I'm loving all the feedback I'm getting from you guys and gals. The more I enjoy the story, the more I want to work on it, so send me dem reviews!**_

Review Responses

 **Re to Merecor:** Jacob is going to be characterized as the story goes on, though you'll definitely see some more background here! As for him being a 'fan' boy, I was kind of planning on it, at least to an extent. It explains his prior knowledge of the ancient language and detailed memory of the events in the _Inheritance Cycle_.

 **Re to Alduin Rider (Anonymous):** I sure hope so! I'd wanted to give back to the IC community on here for a while, and making a story others can enjoy seemed the best way of doing it.

 **Re to BrokenArrow411:** Very true about artistic license, but I've found the fanfictions I've read to be the most enjoyable when the original characters act authentically. You need look no further, next chapter is HERE! Well, not _here_ , or back _there_ , but rather down _there_. Just...just...scroll down. Yeah, right _there_!

 **Re to force200:** I feel the same way you do, there are a lot of IC fanfics like that, but fortunately, this _won't_ be one of them!

 **Re to thestormflamestinger6235:** Yeah Jacob is having a pretty sweet gig so far, and it may or may not get sweeter, but think about all of the responsibility heaped on his shoulders, and what the "mysterious figures" said. "The world stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and the world will fall" (LOTR quote). Not to mention the extreme dangers he will pass through. As for who they are….I won't confirm or deny the identities of the mysterious beings until it is the proper time.

 **Re to Argetlam8801:** Thanks and I would be too! (So much more fun than high school)

 **Re to WhiteWolfie3000:** Like I told thestormflamestinger6235, I won't confirm or deny the identities of the mysterious beings. You're right about there being a lot of possibilities though. As for spending time with family, I am most certainly doing so, I just want to make sure you guys and gals know what goes into writing this :P

 **Re to Datarus Finnigun (Anonymous):** I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **A/N:** I'm not really expecting anyone to get it (the identity of the mysterious beings from last chapter), but if someone guesses it before I reveal their identities (or if someone is really close), I promise to dedicate that chapter to he/she. If more than one person guesses right, it'll go to the first person who did so. You only get one guess though, so make sure it's the right one! Once you've decided, PM me with your guess.

 **A/N:**

"Hello" - Normal, voiced conversation

 _Hello_ \- A thought the character has (the current POV)

" _Hello"_ \- Character(s) speaking telepathically.

If there is an italicized word in a sentence of un-italicized words or the opposite (i.e., "Hello how _are_ you." Or " _Hello how_ are _you"_ ), then that is an emphasis on the italicized/un-italicized word.

 **Chapter 4: Ghosts Of The Future**

**Jacob's POV**

Jacob was being asked a million questions at once by the people in the room. They were all standing, waving their arms around, and yelling at him, trying to make their voice heard over the others. He was simply tuning them all out. Eventually, they would get the hint. It had been nearly two minutes, and the only person who seemed to realize that he wouldn't answer anything until they shut up was Arya. After her initial outburst, when it was clear Jacob wasn't going to elaborate, she sat down and started watching him intently. It was disconcerting, her unblinking gaze, but Jacob wasn't going to let Arya win their little staring contest. Her emerald orbs were boring holes into his hazel eyes, but he didn't flinch. To do so would be to give her an advantage over him.

It wasn't long before the others caught on and started to quiet down. By then, Jacob's eyes were burning like hellfire and moisture was collecting in the corners of his vision, but he refused to back down. Finally, Arya shifted her gaze away from his own.

Jacob was still blinking his eyes to relieve them when Nasuada asked: "Would you like to explain what you mean by 'another world'?"

Looking around, he noticed that everyone was sitting silently, awaiting his answer. Well, now that he had a quiet audience….

"It is quite simple. I mean that the land I am from cannot be reached by normal means, nor any other means I am aware of. Now, can we _please_ move on? If there is any information that I think you should know, I will say so. Otherwise, don't ask for explanations, because I will not provide them."

Orik rose out of his seat angrily. "Watch your tongue. What, pray tell, gives you the right to decide what we should and should not know? You are standing before a king, a Rider, the leader of the Varden, and the elven ambassador! You are just a boy! Do you forget that if we wished, we could tear the information from your mind?"

Jacob sighed. The dwarf was right, there wasn't anything stopping them. Unless... _Solembum! Didn't he say that he couldn't read my thoughts on the way here? I can't guard my mind so what was stopping him?_ Wanting to confirm his theory, he pushed a thought to the werecat. " _Solembum?"_

Solembum's golden eyes flicked open. " _What do you want, strange one?"_

" _When you said before that you couldn't read my thoughts, what did you mean?"_ Jacob quickly asked.

The werecat shifted slightly before licking his paw. " _There is a shield around your mind, something I have never seen before. It can be communicated with, yes, and I wanted to I could see what you are currently thinking, but nothing else. Your memories are partitioned off behind a barrier that I cannot pass."_

Understanding flooded Jacob's mind. " _Thank you."_ Turning back to an irate Orik, he said, "You may try if you wish, but I doubt you will be able to tear any information from my mind. According to a very reliable source, all of my memories are guarded behind an impenetrable barrier." It made sense. While he wasn't yet able to protect his mind from intrusion, no one could learn what he knew from his time on Earth. _Well,_ he thought, _that's a huge relief. I may not know how I got here or what is protecting my memories, but whatever it is, I'm grateful. If everyone knew what I knew, it would be an absolute disaster. Not just about Alagaësia's future, but about military history, technology, weapons of war! It would be an absolute nightmare. Alagaësia isn't ready for the discoveries our world has had._

Orik had transitioned from angry to shaking with rage at Jacob's disrespect, but he sat back down in his chair, forced to accept that what Jacob said was true.

"What information are you able to share with us? I am most curious as to why you think it so dangerous." Nasuada sounded frustrated but seemed to have realized that unless Jacob wanted her to know something, she wasn't going to find out what it was.

Quickly deciding how much he was willing to share at the moment, Jacob asked, "I will not reveal anything further unless everyone present swears an oath in the ancient language not to repeat anything they hear unless I allow it. This information is too much of a threat otherwise." Several of the group members started arguing when Jacob mentioned swearing an unbreakable oath, but when he refused to continue otherwise, they grudgingly agreed, repeating the words Arya taught them.

When they were done, Jacob asked, "May I now speak without interruptions until I am finished? I understand it is confusing and difficult to believe, but if we sit here debating every little tidbit of information I know, the year will be over before we leave this room."

When Nasuada nodded, Jacob said, "My land is much more technologically advanced than Alagaësia is. Thus, any information about my homeland is dangerous because the inventions and discoveries my people have made are beyond anything seen in Alagaësia. I will not say how but at this time I know - to an extent- the future of Alagaësia, specifically pertaining to the war against Galbatorix. If you drag a specific soldier in front of me and ask whether they will die, I will not know, but I do know what will happen to the important players in this war. I have the very beginnings of a guess as to how I was pulled from my world into yours, and I believe my purpose here is to make the future to come the best possible outcome it can be. Save as many lives as I can and all that. It is important to note that what I know about the future is no longer exactly what it was going to be before I arrived here. My appearance has no doubt already changed events a small amount, and any action I take will have repercussions. Do not ask me how to just go and kill Galbatorix, for yes, I know how to do that too, but certain things need to happen before that is possible. Lady Nasuada, I know you are planning to move the Varden to Surda in preparation to invade the Empire. It is very important that you do what you think is right as the leader of the Varden, and not doubt your decisions unless I specifically tell you there is a better way. That is why the information I have is so dangerous: it is knowledge of the future of Alagaësia."

Despite the obvious shock on each and every face, they remained silent, so he continued. "Understand this, I _will not_ reveal what I know unless I think that by revealing it, the outcome of the war will be better than the one I know. After this meeting is complete, what I reveal will be based on my own judgment, for there is no one else who knows such things. Certain things have to happen, and people _will_ die. That is impossible to prevent. Every decision a person makes is made based on their experiences and motivation. If a certain, horrible event must occur for Galbatorix to die, I will not stop it from happening, _unless_ I can also set the future back on track afterward. All I can try and do is make the best possible outcome."

Finished, Jacob leaned back in his chair. They would need some time to mull over what he had just told them. Still, they couldn't put events off for too long. If the schedule of events changed too much, the future would change, and if the future changed too much...he would be useless. Thinking quickly, he flipped through _Eldest_ in his mind's eye. _Did Eragon depart for Ellesméra on the eighth day after the battle or the ninth?_ However, his thoughts were interrupted a few moments later by Nasuada.

"I suggest we all take some time to consider the implications of what you have told us. But before you go," She said when Jacob started getting up to leave. "We have a very delicate matter to discuss."

Jacob lowered himself back into his chair, raising his eyebrows. _What and the things we just discussed weren't delicate?_

When she saw he was paying attention, Nasuada explained. "You see, when you appeared in Farthen Dûr-"

"What exactly do you mean by 'appear'?", Jacob interrupted.

Nasuada glanced at Eragon before focusing back on Jacob. "I assume you know that my father Ajihad was ambushed and killed yesterday by Urgals?"

He nodded in response.

"Then know that during the moment my father was killed, you appeared in a flash of blue light, which Eragon tells me was created by you being magically transported here from somewhere else. It is because of the nature of your appearance that we believed you to be an agent of Galbatorix, for who else has the power to do so, if it wasn't the elves or our Rider?"

Jacob nodded again. It was a reasonable assumption, and it's not like he was treated poorly.

"As I was saying, when you appeared in Farthen Dûr, you weren't the only thing brought here by the spell."

Jacob frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Nasuada reached for something on the ground to her left, hidden from his view by the table, then with a considerable effort, heaved a camouflage backpack onto the table in front of her. "We found this-

Jacob's eyes widened. What was _that_ doing here?

"-next to you, and since it is of strange design, we assumed it belonged to you. Does it?"

"Yes." Jacob stared at the pack his mother Sarah was supplied with when she joined the Canadian Armed Forces. _S. Collins_ was labeled near the top. It was definitely his mother's service backpack. But how was here, with him?

"Then perhaps you would like to explain where you found _this_ , which was found in the bag you have claimed is yours?", Nasuada said.

Tearing his eyes off of the backpack, Jacob saw something even more unlikely to be there than a piece of his mother's army gear.

A large, egg-shaped stone, roughly a foot and a half in diameter. It was perfectly smooth, stark white with small, electric blue veins crisscrossing its surface.

In awe, he realized what it was. _A dragon egg!_ A _white_ dragon egg. "But that's.…" He stopped himself before saying _impossible_. After all, wasn't it impossible to get sucked into a storybook?

"We agree. Which is why you should explain how it came into your possession. Now."

Startled, Jacob glanced at each of the stone-cold faces around the room. They may have given leniency with his demand that they stop asking questions, but that wasn't going to happen here.

"Look," he said. "The backpack is my mother's. It's standard-issue for anyone in the army of my country. As for the egg, I have no idea where it came from. It most certainly wasn't in the bag before I arrived in Alagaësia. As to its origins, you have a better guess than I."

Nasuada sighed, then rose out of her chair. "That concludes that. We shall it have it circulated around the Varden before Eragon leaves for the elves. That way it can be tested with both factions."

Arya shook her head. "No. The blue egg, Saphira, has hatched for a human. It is only right that this egg is exposed to the elves first."

Nasuada started to object, but Jacob quickly cut her off. " If I may say so, Arya is correct." The she-elf's eyes snapped to him. "While Eragon and Saphira have had months already to grow into their roles and begin their training, if a human were to hatch for this egg, they would not. As it is, Eragon will not have much time to train among the elves before he is needed elsewhere. The Rider to _this_ ," he motioned to the egg on the table. "Will have even less training, that is unless he or she is an elf. Unless the Rider is an elf, he or she will be unable to aid us in this war."

Arya eyed him for a moment longer before returning her gaze to Nasuada, whose lips were stretched in a tight line.

"And if it doesn't hatch for an elf?", she asked.

"Then it can be protected in Ellesméra until Galbatorix is dead, for I assure you that by the time this war is done, he _will_ be dead. Then it can be circulated throughout the Empire and Surda before returning to the elves once more."

Nasuada's eyes narrowed. "Why keep it cloistered in Ellesméra until the war is over?"

"Until the dragon is a few months old, it will be vulnerable to a great many things. Even after that, it will be vulnerable to assassins, magic, and a great deal else. Not that dragons are weak," he said quickly to avoid Saphira's wrath, "but the Oathbreaker has many foul minions capable of harming or killing a hatchling dragon and its Rider. They would simply not be safe among the Varden, and by then it would be impossible to get the Rider and dragon across the Empire to the elves' forest. There would be far too many soldiers in their path."

After several moments, Jacob felt an alien mind touch his own. The others, it seemed, were also being contacted. " _I agree with Jacob. He may be insulting of a dragon's abilities to defend him or herself, but his ideas are good ones."_ By the way everyone else tensed slightly, aside from Eragon, he could tell that the others heard it as well. _That must have been Saphira_ , Jacob thought.

"Fine." Nasuada seemed to think for a moment. "The egg will be kept under the care of Arya and transported to the elves in the hopes that it hatches. If it does not, it will remain guarded in the elven capital until the war is concluded." She looked at each face around the room. "If there's nothing else…."

Jacob raised his hand, then immediately lowered it. _This isn't school you dolt!_ Abruptly, he said, "Lady Nasuada, may I take possession of the backpack?"

"Of course," she said, pushing it across the table to him. "Although, I am unfamiliar with some of its other contents. There were some books and clothes, but also a few other items I could not identify."

 _There were other items in it?_ "Allow me to examine them, I am sure they are just basic supplies from my world."

The main pouch of the backpack had clearly been searched through. Clothes were tangled with each other and packed together, the pack filled to bursting. _How did the egg even fit in here?_ He wondered. He pulled out several garments ranging from a pair of water-shorts to jeans, even, to his amazement, a forest camouflage outfit consisting of a short-sleeve button-up t-shirt and leggings, completed with a pair of black combat boots. Removing the outfit, Jacob gasped when he saw what it had been covering.

Standing up lengthwise against the back of the pack were two sleek, black, rectangular cases, one slightly smaller than the other. Jacob pulled them out of the backpack and laid them on the table next to each other. Precise white lettering labeled the top surface of each of them, the smaller one saying _5.56-mm x 45-mm NATO Ball Cartridges_ while the larger case was labeled _C8A3 CAR_.

 _Christmas has come early._ He thought. _Very early indeed_.

His hands trembling, Jacob popped open the latches on the larger case and slowly lifted the lip. _I was right! But what does this mean for the war?_

Cushioned in a black, sponge-like material were the disassembled pieces of his mother's personal firearm: a Colt Diemaco C8A3 Carbine Automatic Rifle. The air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine fed, standard-issue weapon of the Canadian Forces. Easily disassembled, with ambidextrous controls, a four-position extendable shoulder butt, semi-automatic and automatic capabilities, and holographic sights, it was built for mobility and close combat. Not seeing any magazines, he surmised that the second case must contain ammunition.

When he was ten-years-old, Jacob found himself wandering in his house's attic, where his parents stored old photo albums and possessions they didn't want to get rid of but had nowhere else to put. It was there he found his grandfather's antique hunting rifle. Not knowing what it was, he started playing with it and sure enough, pulled the trigger, punching a tiny hole through the roof of the house. His parents had come running and found him crying, a finger broken from the recoil. Since then, his parents had taught him about gun safety and when he was thirteen, brought him to a firing range for the first time. He acquired his Minor's License soon after and it had been a hobby ever since.

Now, staring at the black composite body and the 40-cm barrel, Jacob felt disgusted. The tool of war in front of him was like a reminder that soon, he would have to kill in order to survive.

Suddenly, Jacob didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to be back home doing sociology homework. He wanted to be walking down the hallway to class with his friends. He wanted to be anywhere but _here_. Somewhere he wouldn't have to kill or be killed, where he wouldn't have to decide who lived and who died.

"Jacob?"

He swiveled his head up to look at the elf who had called his name.

"Is everything alright? You look like you've seen a spirit."

Jacob gave a dark chuckle. "Maybe I have." He disregarded the confused looks the others shared. Popping open the second case, he took a quick look. The inside was lined with magazines and, as the case's label indicated, 5.56-mm NATO rounds for the carbine, a total of 350 bullets. Making a decision, he pulled out the main body of the rifle and began assembling it.

When Jacob was finished he loaded a clip, pulled the bolt to put a round in the chamber, and set it down flat on the table. Then he closed and locked the two weapon cases before packing all of the clothes into the backpack and putting his arms through the straps. Ignoring the questions of the others, he slung the rifle strap over his shoulder and walked to the door. Opening it, he turned to face the group one last time, his eyes haunted.

"Maybe I'm seeing the ghosts of people yet to die."

**POV Change**

The man shifted from the crouch he was in until he was standing at his full height. The choice had been made. He would have to intervene. If he didn't, the boy would fail, and darkness would consume all. " _Come, partner-of-my-heart-and-mind. The time has come to break our oath and return to the land we were fated to depart forever."_

" _Two thousand years."_ , his dragon said as the man swiftly leaped on his back and tightened the saddle straps in place with a single thought. " _Watching, listening,_ changing, _for two thousand years. Sentinels against the darkness..."_

" _...and ourselves."_

 **Chapter 4,** _ **Fin!**_ **I don't have much to say today, so I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure you read the Author's Note before the beginning of the chapter. You know have more information concerning the identities of the mysterious beings: it's a dragon and Rider! But who is it? PM me with your guess, otherwise it won't count! First to get it right will have the chapter revealing their identities dedicated to them.**

 **Favorite, Follow, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Disbelief

_Disclaimer: While I'm hoping to gain the rights to The Inheritance Cycle for Christmas, I can't help feeling a little doubtful. Yes, that's right, I do not own The Inheritance Cycle._

 _ **Welcome back for chapter numero seis! I have changed the names of the previous chapters. Previously, Chapter 1: A Triad Of Disasters was considered chapter 2 by the website because the prolog was technically chapter 1. That's been fixed, so now the chapter names correspond to the number the site refers to it as. Last time our favorite character Jacob took the plunge and told the Varden's leaders about his knowledge of the future. Yep. The future. This chapter we'll be seeing some more of Jacob and Arya, and maybe some Eragon. I haven't decided yet, which I know sounds strange because I'm about to write the chapter, but it's just the way writing works for me. If I plan it all out in advance, I miss the details. Not to mention, some of my best ideas I develop while writing the chapter, so if I planned it all out, there wouldn't be a place to insert those ideas. That's my life! Chaotic and unprepared. That doesn't mean I don't have the basic idea of where I want this fic to go, but many major events and characters have yet to be decided. Speaking of which, eventually I'll be asking you all for some character names (both male and female), including the name of the white dragon, so start brainstorming and PM me! (If you are an 'anonymous' user, put it in a review) You guys can vote on them, and as long as a name isn't based on profanity (even if it's in another language) or isn't overly ridiculous, I'll use it! Here's the catch: you can suggest a name, but can't vote for it unless it ends up being a tie. You can start suggesting now if you want and I'll be sure to copy them down for later when I need them (please don't suggest a hundred names each!). Also, please include the race and gender the name is intended for. Consider using the ancient language for elven names, dwarven language for dwarven names, etc. You can also make something completely new! Please, interrupt me before I continue rambling!**_

Review Responses

 **Re to Koal (Anonymous):** You're right, I haven't mentioned Jacob's age, which is a major blunder on my part. Next chapter will include it as well as some relevant character information that I think the story has been missing. As for his intelligence, remember that he isn't from Alagaësia. He's been raised with excellent educational standards and has parents that pressure him a lot in academics, not to mention that he is superior on the intelligence scale. As for Brom returning from the dead, nope. While I won't go into detail on the identities of the mysterious beings (yet!), I will rule Brom out. No one who has already died in the series will be returned to life, although the death of characters who die in the future might be prevented or changed.

 **Re to WhiteWolfie3000:** Weary or wary? Either way, there's good reason for both. The presence of guns in Alagaësia has been used in other fanfics, many of which I have greatly enjoyed. As for this story, I felt that Jacob would need a little something to defend himself and use in the battles to come. He certainly doesn't have the time to learn to use a sword as well as Eragon has, because not only did Eragon have several months to learn swordplay from a master of the blade, but he also had the potential to become an excellent swordsman. After all, Brom said that Eragon was one of the best swordsmen that he had ever seen, and considering that Brom was in the company of elves, Riders, and the Forsworn, that is very high praise indeed.

 **Re to Alduin Rider (Anonymous):** I don't know, am I? You'll just have to wait and see! As for your guess, I will neither confirm nor deny it. If that's your final answer, make sure to say so! Otherwise, it won't count.

 **Re to BrokenArrow411:** I love supposition! Truly. Concerning the egg...I hadn't planned on it being different, aside from the fact that it's existence is considered impossible by everyone in the story (referring to Arya's speech in chapter 3), but now that you've mentioned it, I think it will be. I already decided it's mysterious origins, but if it were unique from other eggs in another way, that would certainly add some good story. I'll think about it and get back to you later, although you'll have to wait with everyone else for just what makes the egg unique ;) and thanks!

 **Re to Snowfire218:** Thank you very much! You'll just have to wait and see who the mysterious characters are, but it may be longer than you think. I'm not planning on revealing their identities for a while, and although they will come in contact with our character eventually, their real identity won't be revealed at that point, but later. Kind of like the relationship Eragon had with Brom; knows a few basic things, but the rest is clouded in mystery.

 **Re to thestormflamesinger6235:** An apt analogy, although a DNA strand is closer to the truth. I plan on things being _stable_ for short periods of time only, and always twisting in an endless cycle of twisty twists (like Twizzlers :D)

 **Re to .566:** The chapters will always be around the same length, although some will be longer or shorter than others, for a multitude of reasons. The average chapter length will be around 3000 words I think, not including the review section or my comment at the end, so the number of reviews I respond to (each one I receive) and their length won't impact the duration of the chapter, just how much you have to scroll down to see the beginning of the story. I like to give full answers whenever I can, it's just part of my personality, although sometimes it screws me over (spending too long explaining the answer to a test question at school and running out of time). I hope you keep reading and enjoying my work!

 **Re to Est-Saarlane:** I'm glad you like him! I've received some other requests to lengthen the chapters so I will try, but it likely won't be a significant increase. The only day of the week that I have time to write is on Sundays (rarely Saturday and only if I have no homework), and there are only so many hours in a day. I typically write from noon until 9 or 10 pm stopping only for 15 minutes to eat a quick meal. This includes editing, which takes around 30 minutes, as well as review responses which are much longer. Since I have to wake up for school at 6:30 the next morning, I can't stay up any longer to lengthen it.

Considering that Jacob has very limited ammunition (compared to how many enemies he will be facing), he will certainly have to find a way to make more at some point or find an alternative.

 **Re to AXCN:** Unfortunate, but true. Grades will always have to come first because of the value universities and employers place on them. Thanks, I hope so too!

 **Re to Jay (Anonymous):** I glad you're enjoying it, and thanks, I hope I don't die too, although for very different reasons :P.

 **Re to Sgt. John Forge:** Yep, I'm Canadian! I am no longer a cadet, and my parents aren't military, although I was in air cadets for about a year. I do however have two American uncles who are in the US Army, and they're the ones who taught me what I know. As for the info on the C8A3, I remembered some from my time in cadets and got the rest from my almighty savior, Google.

 **Re to Dragonslayer2187:** Yes, I know, and I am very sorry to everyone! I said it would just be a week delay, and it ended up turning into three weeks. I spent several hours writing this chapter, then became dissatisfied with it while editing. So, naturally, I had to rewrite a large portion of the chapter (4 pages on Docs), taking several more long hours. As for the 3-week hiatus, well, I was busy. I have a massive workload from school right now, and I doubt it will let up until exams are done at the end of June. I also had some personal issues I had to deal with and am still dealing with.

 **A/N:**

"Hello" - Words spoken out loud

 _Hello_ \- A thought that a character has (Eragon can hear Saphira's thoughts and she his)

" _Hello"_ \- Character speaking telepathically.

If there is an italicized word in a sentence of un-italicized words or the opposite (i.e., "Hello how _are_ you." Or " _Hello how_ are _you"_ ), then that is an emphasis on the italicized/un-italicized word.

 **A/N:** I suggest reading the review responses, even if you didn't write one. They sometimes contain information not included in the story or the answers to questions you have had but haven't asked about. Also, I will always post replies in the next chapter, so if someone wrote a review on chapter 2 when chapter 4 was published, the response would be included in chapter 5 along with the responses to the reviews of chapter 4.

 **Chapter 6: Secrets and Disbelief**

**Jacob's POV**

Jacob was lost.

He had simply walked out of the meeting, to the annoyance of everyone else, and only spoke when the guards outside of the conference hall challenged him. It was only minutes after this that he got lost, both physically and emotionally. He let his mind drift while he walked through the halls of Tronjheim, ignoring the stares leveled at him.

His face was blank, a copy of the emotionless mask that Arya wore so very often. On the inside, he was torn by the varied emotions roiling through him, feelings provoked by a dozen different thoughts flitting through his mind all at once.

Soon he would be leaving for Ellesméra to learn from Oromis and Glaedr while the Varden moved itself to Surda. _And after that… to war._

Jacob was trying not to think about the lives he would take, but at the moment, he wasn't in control of his body or mind. He was wandering through Tronjheim, completely oblivious to everyone and everything around him, including where he was going.

Turning a corner, he stopped walking and looked around at his environment in amazement.

Jacob was standing in an area he immediately recognized as Tronjheim's central hall, despite having never seen it before.

He was in a massive circular room, although 'room' didn't seem like a very accurate description. It was _huge_ , easily a thousand feet across. The floor was made of a polished amber stone with strains of red, yellow, and orange running through it, upon which was etched an emblem of a hammer encircled by twelve silver pentacles.

 _The symbol of the dwarves,_ he realized.

Walls lined with archways soared up on all sides, slightly narrowing as they rose, until it reached up to Tronjheim's peak a mile above him. There was no ceiling, only a circular hole at the very top that allowed a ray of sunlight to stream through.

But that wasn't what held his attention.

No, what caught his attention was the broken chunks of cracked, ruby red star sapphire that were littered around the room. The pieces of Isidar Mithrim were dark and lusterless. They varied in size from tiny shards he could barely see to chunks the size of a minivan.

Jacob felt a wave of sadness and grief envelop him. He bowed his head in recognition of the necessary tragedy. The beautiful, glittering testament to the dwarves skill was no more.

 _But it shall be whole again._

A lilting female voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Have you been told of how this happened?"

Jacob raised his head and was met with piercing emerald eyes.

"Yes, I know Isidar Mithrim's history, as well as what happened in the Battle of Farthen Dûr. I also know that what you did was necessary, so do not feel guilty."

Arya raised an eyebrow. "I am an elf. I do not feel guilt for doing what had to be done. The dwarves may not like, or even hate, me for it, but I had no qualms in breaking the Star Rose when it was required of me."

Remembering what Eragon would tell Arya after Helgrind, Jacob gave her a grim smile. "Such is the way of war. But just because the situation demands an adverse action, does not mean you should not feel guilty for doing it."

Arya looked annoyed. "Are you, a human child, presuming to tell an elf that has 70 years of experience in warfare, what to feel when doing something unfortunate but necessary for victory?"

"Can you ward our conversation from listeners?"

Arya's eyes narrowed, but she acquiesced.

Jacob chuckled.

"It is a mistake to think me ignorant of your past, elf. I know more about you than you realize, _much_ more. I know things about you that you either cannot accept or don't even know. We both know that you do not have 70 years of experience in warfare. There is a vast difference between being an ambassador or military advisor, and being in battles."

When Arya started to protest angrily, he cut her off by raising his hand.

"Do not get me wrong; you have extensive experience, much more than me. But it doesn't take experience to use logic. What I'm trying to tell you is that unless you feel guilty for doing wrong things - even if it's for a good reason - you don't cherish those things as much. Take the war as an example. To defeat Galbatorix, we will have to defeat his armies first. We will have to kill a great many people, some of us more than others. Is it wrong to feel guilty for taking their lives, even if it was necessary? No. You _should_ feel a measure of guilt because if you don't, you won't be putting any value on the lives you've taken. It is easier to kill in the future, but in almost all cases, that is bad. It turns you into a machine, devoid of feeling. You will be quicker to kill in circumstances where there are other, more morally correct options."

Arya's mask was long gone; her anger splashed across her face. If looks could kill, he would already be dead and buried. "Are you saying I am nothing but an emotionless killer?"

"No," Jacob replied, "I am not. There will be a time in the future when you will judge another for not killing someone when that person's death would have been a much easier option. The person you judge will risk their life, and by extension the lives of others so that they may give a second chance to a man who has lost everything. You will call this person a coward and fool for not killing because it was against his morals, because he would not kill someone when it was not necessary. He is the correct one in this circumstance. If you don't feel bad for killing, no matter how necessary the deaths might be, you will be quicker to use killing a solution when it is not required."

Arya was quiet for several minutes, but her gaze never wavered.

Finally, she spoke up. "I will think on what you have said. In the meantime, come with me. I'm to lead you to where you will be staying."

She walked away before he could respond.

"So what do you know about me?", Arya asked.

Jacob glanced at her. She had guided him through Tronjheim to a medium-sized room on the city-mountain's third floor. He had barely had a peek at the room he would be staying in before she asked her question.

"Can you be specific?"

"You said you know 'more about me than I realize.' In fact, you told me you know more about me than I do. Care to explain?"

Jacob grimaced. "This will take a while, so if you have anything important to do right now we can talk later."

Arya shook her head. "At the moment, I don't have anything more important than this. I need to know how much you know about my people and me"

He sighed. This would be a long talk, but it was better to get it over with now when neither of them had any important duties to attend to. He pulled back one of the chairs at the room's small dining table and gestured to the seat opposite him. She took a seat and looked at him expectantly.

"Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hörnya. First, let me explain the source of my knowledge.", Jacob said. When Arya nodded in acquiescence, he went to his backpack and pulled out five books: _Eragon_ , _Eldest_ , _Brisingr_ , _Inheritance_ , and _The Lord of the Rings Trilogy_.

Jacob discovered the five books during his initial examination of his backpack. He had dismissed them at first because of the gun cases. Now, he was curious. If the Varden had searched through his bag, they would have found the books and someone _definitely_ would have read them if they found a book titled _Eragon_. He had an idea, but he needed the Inheritance Cycle and another book to confirm it.

Laying the five books facedown in front of him, Jacob moved _The Lord of The Rings_ towards her and flipped it over.

"Could you read the title of this book?"

Arya frowned quizzically. "How is this important?", she asked.

"I will explain in a minute."

She looked down at the book's cover. " _The Lord of The Rings_ by J.R.R Tolkien."

Jacob pulled it back and replaced it with _Eldest_. Just in case he was wrong, it was better she didn't see the book was named after their Rider or a word from her language. "And what's the title of this one?"

It was obvious Arya was confused, but her emotionless mask was back. "How can I read a language I do not know?"

Jacob exhaled to release the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "You think it's in a different language?"

Arya raised an eyebrow. "No, I know it is in another language."

He shook his head slowly. "Arya, all five of these books are in the same language."

Arya sighed in exasperation at his antics. "No, Jacob, they are not." She leaned over the table to look at the other books' covers. "The only language I recognize is that of the first book, _The Lord of The Rings_." She frowned. "Speaking of which, why did you ask me to read these and who is this J.R.R Tolkien? I have never seen such a detailed and skillful painting as the one on this book cover."

He sniggered. "That isn't a painting, nor was it created by a person's hand. It was designed by a person using a type of advanced machine from my world, and was imprinted on the paper by another kind of machine." His voice took on a more serious tone. "As for why I asked you to try and read them, I needed to know if it was possible. Despite what you may think, these other four books _are_ in the same language. However, it seems like only I can read them, so to everyone else it looks like an entirely different language."

Arya's brow creased in agitation. "If what you say is true, then why can only you read them, and how?"

Jacob gave her a small smile. "Because _these_ ," he said, indicating the four books, "are the source of my information."

His answer looked like it was just confusing Arya even more. "The future of Alagaësia is recorded in books? I highly doubt that. It isn't possible."

Jacob chuckled deeply. "As of yesterday morning, it wasn't possible for me to travel between worlds, yet it still happened. It wasn't possible for there to be another dragon egg, let alone a white dragon egg. I think it's high time you accept that everything is possible."

"I will do nothing of the kind. However," she said, "I will admit that my belief in what is and is not possible has been shaken somewhat by recent events. But you never answered my question."

Jacob shrugged. "Where I come from, Alagaësia is a fictional world. The story of Eragon and Saphira, specifically during this war, is recorded as a set of four books. _These_ four books. Right now, the story is a few chapters into the second book. Everything from when you were captured by Durza until four days ago is included in the first book, minus a few gaps when Eragon's little troupe was traveling and nothing that important to the plot occurred. I have read these books dozens of time. In my world, they are merely for entertainment. Here, they are the past and the future; they are the key to designing the best possible ending for Eragon's story. For good people, mind you, not the best ending for Galbatorix. As for why you can't read them, that's simple. It is the same as my memories being protected by some kind of barrier: to preserve the knowledge held within."

Arya was surprised, but after what Jacob said in the council meeting, she was prepared for everything to be outlandish when it came to him. "But if this knowledge was so dangerous, and you know the books so well, what is the point of them being here?"

Jacob shrugged again. "Reference. Knowing the timeline. If I'm here to save the future, I can't count on remembering all of the tiny details."

Arya sighed. "Fine. Now that you've explained your source of knowledge, can you get to what you know about me?"

"My, my, impatient to learn what dirty little secrets I know about you, eh? What information could be used against you?", he laughed.

Her slanted eyebrows met in a 'v'. "If you try to use what you know to take advantage of me in any way-"

"Oh, relax.", Jacob said amusedly. "I'm not planning on betraying what I know about you. I know better than most the harm that secrets can do when revealed. After all, the secret of the future is no small matter. However, that doesn't mean that I won't use what I know if it will fix a problem later, but only if it is for a very good reason. Or if I'm in the mood for being god-like."

Arya pursed her lips. "This is no laughing matter. I hope I can trust you to know what needs to be a secret. You shouldn't reveal a secret that isn't yours."

His expression turned serious. "I know. If I can, I will only say certain things with consent, however considering I know what most of these secrets end up doing, I think you should trust in my judgment that what I do, I am doing because it is necessary or it couldn't possibly end up worse."

"I will try, considering you know what the future holds."

Jacob nodded slowly. "I appreciate it….Now then, are you sure you want to know? In forewarning it may bring up painful memories-don't be afraid to shed tears-and considering you don't exactly share much of yourself with others, you will most definitely feel uncomfortable with me knowing these things."

Arya dipped her head slightly, a small, bird-like motion, indicating her consent. Her lips were pressed together in a tight line.

"Very well then, Arya Dröttningu."

The elven princess glanced up but didn't comment on his use of her title.

"Your mother is Queen Islanzadí and your father King Evandar, who perished in the Fall at the Battle of Ilirea. You were born a year before the Fall, making you 102 years old. You never got to know your father, but you have vague, comforting memories of him. As a child, you spent a great deal of time with your two closest friends, Faölin and Glenwing. You slowly grew apart from your mother, who became cold and distant after your father's passing. She didn't want to let you be your own person because she wanted to protect you, to keep you safe. She didn't want to lose you the same way she lost your father. By the time you were thirty, you were already highly skilled in both combat and magic, and you were vehemently opposed to the elves hiding in Du Weldenvarden while the Varden resisted the king. You removed yourself from the presence of your people to be the ambassador to the Varden, and when you did, your mother disinherited and exiled you. Faölin and Glenwing accompanied you, and for the next 50 years, you acted as the elven ambassador. 20 years ago, a scholar and friend of Brom named Jeod discovered a secret passage into Urû'baen. A Varden agent named Hefring broke into Galbatorix's citadel and stole Saphira's egg, but left the other two behind because he was afraid-of what, I cannot disclose at this time. In short, Hefring fled and was tracked by Brom and Morzan to Gil'ead, where Brom killed Morzan and his nameless dragon. He negotiated the deal between the elves and the Varden concerning the transport of the egg, and from then on, you were the egg carrier. Half a year ago, you were ambushed and captured by Durza and a group of Urgals, while Faölin and Glenwing were killed. Durza took you to Gil'ead and spent four months torturing you for information in ways that most people can't imagine."

Arya's face was devoid of emotion except for her lips, which were tightened into a thin line.

Although it wasn't as hard to detect her emotions as Paolini made it out to be, Jacob had to admit that the elf was one of the most stoic people he knew.

"So you know a basic version of the story of my life." Arya seemed impatient to leave now that she had her answers. "Is that all? I don't see how much of this is 'dangerous' to our cause, other than my heritage."

Jacob shook his head. "I know more than I've told. Some random facts from your life, and your future, of course. Some of magic's and the elves closest secrets.

Arya crossed her arms and waited patiently.

 _Good,_ he thought, _she's learning she can't rush me._

He sighed. Where to begin? "I know about The Mourning Sage and his golden 'friend' in Du Weldenvarden. I know the source of Galbatorix's power and how to defeat him." At Arya's look of shock, he amended, "Well, I know how he _could_ be defeated, it is a spell no one has thought of using against him before. It can't be done using the ancient language and requires an _enormous_ amount of energy, so immense in fact that if the spell was fueled by the elves, it would probably kill half of your people." Arya scoffed. "More importantly, the spell can only be done by the right person at the right time for the right reasons. Otherwise, it won't work."

Arya's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by the 'right person'?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Really? And here I thought you were very adept at magical pursuits."

She scowled and started to retort.

"Relax," Jacob said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Only teasing. Tell me, what is the nature of magic done without using the ancient language? For the record, I already know the answer, I'm just helping you answer your own question."

She cocked her head. "Magic performed within one's own thoughts is perilous, especially for an undisciplined mind. Any stray thought can radically alter the purpose of the spell. A spell that is left unbound by the language is even more dangerous because it is created only by the magician's intent and guided by what they wish to happen. If I were to let slip a thought of how much I want the usurper dead, my magic would attempt to make it so, no matter the cost. Any emotions associated with the thought will become part of the spell."

He nodded. "Exactly. Any emotions we feel are included in the spell, changing and potentially amplifying it. So if a magician casts such a spell against someone, and has predefined emotions because of past grievances…." He trailed off.

Arya's eyes sparked as it dawned on her. "Then the spell will be shaped by the magicians experiences and be even more powerful, more encompassing."

Jacob gave her his first smile since waking up in a fantasy world. "See? You're getting it! Just a few more years and you _might_ know more than me!", he joked.

Arya huffed in exasperation. "Very amusing. Anything else? You mentioned the source of Galbatorix's power."

"Ah yes, the greatest secret of all. Galbatorix's power has two origins.", he said, then deliberately waited for Arya to respond.

"Which are…?", she prodded.

"Wouldn't you like to know!", Jacob replied cheerfully. His movement to rise from his hair was halted by Arya's glare.

"What is the point in informing me you know such an important piece of information, one that very well could topple Galbatorix off the throne, but not actually telling me what it is you are speaking of?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. So I can hold it over everyone else's head that I not only know how to defeat a foe they've been fighting for the past century, but also know where he is receiving his unnatural magical strength from. But you can be sure that if it is required, I will tell the necessary people when the time is right."

Arya's elves flashed with anger. "But if you do not speak what you say you know, how can anyone be sure that you do in fact know it?"

Jacob could see why certain members of the other races typically had a hard time dealing with the elves. Their convoluted wording and complex thought process could easily confuse a person unfamiliar with their culture. Luckily for him, he often thought the same way. While it was a curse when writing essays and such, it would be downright useful in Alagaësia, especially when he was conversing with Islanzadí and Oromis.

"Why would I lie about something as important as the solution to all of our problems?"

"So you can hold it over everyone else's head.", she quoted.

"From what you have learned of me so far, do you really think I would be that moronic?", he queried.

"That's the problem. You show up out of nowhere during the death of the Varden's leader, claiming to know-and indeed knowing some- of the elves most closely guarded secrets. You speak of lands far away from our own and of inventions that are not possible. You profess to know the secrets of our enemy and his weakness, yet will not share it." Arya threw her hands up as she became more and more agitated. "You declare that you know the future, and everyone has to trust that whatever you decide is the right thing to do and has to occur. Otherwise we will all die. _Nobody_ knows who you are. We don't know anything about you, not your age, background, combat ability"- Arya raised an eyebrow like she doubted he had any at all -" or what you know about Alagaësia. You may have explained what you know, to an extent, but that didn't cover general just have to take your word for it and hope that you will not prove to be an enemy.", she said.

Jacob watched her warily. _She's right,_ He thought. _She's completely right. Well, mostly right. I know I'm telling the truth, but they don't, or at least they won't unless I swear honesty every time I talk about a topic of some note. I have no one to vouch for me._

He sighed heavily. It would take time, but he would win them over. Bit by bit, they would come to trust him. He hoped.

"You're right. I have talked about numerous topics that have little or no relation to myself, yet I haven't mentioned a single thing that might want to make you even remotely trust me, aside from an oath in the ancient language. That will have to be changed, as I don't intend on swearing my honesty whenever I am involved in a conversation." He thought for a minute. "In the future, you may feel free to ask me any personal questions you want. I may not answer it, but if I do-" he switched to the ancient language "-then I swear to tell the truth."

Arya widened her eyes in surprise. "Really? You are letting me ask as many questions as I want? Is that wise?"

"Not as many as you want.", he amended. "For every five you ask me, I can ask you one. If it's a question you refuse to answer, I will simply ask another."

She raised an eyebrow. "What possible reason could you have for asking me personal questions?"

Jacob's mind ran a mile a minute as he worked to make up a reason that wouldn't instigate his death. "Curiosity.", he shrugged. "This collection of books that Alagaësia was in, called the _Inheritance Cycle_ , is my favorite fictional book series. The author couldn't include much personal information about you without the fictional 'you' breaking character." He figured there were enough stories in Alagaësia that she would know what 'breaking character' meant.

Arya frowned. "How would any more than a modicum of personal information 'break character'?"

"Let's just say you aren't the most open of people." he chuckled.

Jacob may have promised to be honest, but he could still stretch the truth. He _was_ curious, but that was just a small part of the larger picture.

He didn't dare tell her the real reason he wanted to make her open up. If he told Arya he was trying to bring her out of her shell of solitude and suspicion, she would probably beat him to the brink of death. With a spoon.

If Jacob told her that he was doing so because she had to be more trusting if she was going to 'end up' with Eragon like he was planning, well….There wouldn't be enough of him left to fill a thimble when she was done.

 _ **And that is the end of the long awaited chapter 6. 4200 words, not including the review responses, author notes, comments, etc. The chapter may seem a bit open-ended, but that is mainly because the scene will continue in the next chapter, and because ending it here means I can update earlier. It's been four weeks now since the last chapter was uploaded, and I apologize wholeheartedly. If you aren't following this story as of when this chapter was uploaded, sorry for the confusion. To the rest of you, I am very sorry for the confusion. I had a LOT of stuff, both personal and school related, going on the past month. Unfortunately, more will be coming, so until my exams are finished at the end of June, chapters will be irregular in updates and length. I know I said in my 'Important Notice' that this chapter would be 7000 words long, but it took me almost thirty hours of writing, editing, etc, to put this together. Thirty! Although I didn't have writer's block, I just couldn't find the time, and when I did work on this, words didn't come easily. If you read the review responses (I don't expect you to, but encourage it), then you know that I rewrote a major portion of the chapter, which delayed the update by another week. The next chapter will likely be in a week to a week and a half, depending on how much time I have.**_

 _ **Favorite, Follow, Review!**_


End file.
